camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adopt a Newb
Adopt a Newb A Wiki Big Brother/Big Sister Program Being a new member of any community can be a scary process. You don't know anyone, you're walking in with no idea what you're doing, who anyone is, and it can be a very very frightening time in the process of joining a wiki. Lots of users try to help, but sometimes so many users try and help one little newb, it can get chaotic. Fear no more, adopt a newb is here. With this program, any user already above Level Five (Including rb's, admin's and crat's ,obviously) can "adopt" a newb, and guide them through their first 5 weeks on our wiki. Rules/Guidelines #If you wish to be a member of adopt a newb, add your name on the list of available big brothers/sisters #You must be at least a level 5 in order to adopt a newb #The newb must be an Entry Level user in order to qualify for adoption #You should have something to show for your work, either notes on their claims, or messages on their talk page, and the newb should vouch you did actually help them #You will stay with the newb from the day they step foot on the wiki and start making a claim, till they graduate at level 5 #At times helping new people can be frustrating, please remember to be patient with them, and polite, being mean to your newb will not be incentive for them to stick around, in the off chance your newb turns out to be a troll, they will be dealt with accordingly #You must be signed up on the page here to count, and you must have your newb listed as well in order to receive rewards Rewards/Incentives For the Big Brother/Sister #Once the newb survives the claiming process and has been on the wiki one week, you will be allowed to pick a character to rp with the god parent (or any god), the god will be rp'd by an administrator ##To fulfil this incentive when you''ve reached it, simply contact an administrator'' #Once the newb survives their first 3 weeks on the wiki and attains the status of Level Three you will be allowed to pick a character and have them gain all active powers for the cabin (3,6,9 month powers) #Once the newb graduates and has attained the status of Level Five you will gain an extra demigod character spot For the newb #Upon graduating and attaining the status of Level Five you will be allowed to pick a character and have them gain all active powers for the cabin (3,6,9 month powers) Big Brother/Big Sister Sign Up When you find a newb to adopt, just add their name with yours HappyCat.jpeg|What a happy Newb looks like tumblr_mccyddvX7Y1rwn8hzo1_400.jpg|What an angry/scared newb looks like Sign Up *1 god rp (Used:0/1) *0 3/6/9 power up (Used:0/0) *0 new demigod spot *1 god rp (Used:0/1) *0 3/6/9 power up (Used:0/0) *0 new demigod spot Category:Adopt a Newb